workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter one (DHP)
Authors Note: Okay, so this will contain mild bashing at the start. I'm sorry too those who dislike that, but the Harry/Ginny relationship was too sudden and poorly done to be believable... its honestly more believable that Harry's sudden interest in Ginny and jealousy of Dean was due to a Love Potion, which Molly Weasley admitted too having brewed one which implied too Ginny that it was 100% okay and honestly Molly's casual mention of it implied that she deemed the loss of free will and technical rape morally acceptable and not something too be condemned. So yes, Weasley's using Love Potions is my head canon, but it won't be in all of my stories. Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter was tired of living, which was quite fortunate since the Earth was about too be destroyed. He tried being a good person... he was nice, loyal, considerate, self-sacrificing, and a real hero. He beat the Dark Lord and his band of sycophants, and then he dated Ginny Weasley... who tried giving him Love Potions and Harry dumped her and reported the crime, but she went unpunished along with her family who was involved and Harry merely resigned as an Auror and derided the Ministry of Magic as still being corrupt, useless, and as poorly run as it was before. Harry told them all that it wasn't Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Dark Magic, or even the Dark Faction that was corrupt... they were all the problem. Harry took his wealth, warded and locked his homes down, and then went to America. Harry decided too formally complete his education, having learned that Ron had purposely hindered him so that he could be brought down and forced too drink Love Potions, have spells placed upon him, and be their unwitting pawn, and he was paying Masters to come and teach him so that he could fix his own mistakes. Using time compression, skill imprints, and blowing through a lot of money, Harry achieved his goals and completely undid the academic damage; acquiring masteries in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, and Alchemy and Harry got his NEWTs in Arithmancy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, COMC, and Muggle Studies. One of Harry's teachers was Gellert Grindelwald's shade... who taught him in an attempt too atone for his sins. Voldemort initially resisted teaching him despite extreme torture and absolutely refused too aid his vanquisher in becoming stronger, but he eventually broke and gave in. Harry used the Resurrection Stone too learn from anyone he wanted, exploiting his supposed Master of Death status. When the British Ministry for Magic tried forcing him too come back; their actions drove away an important Gringotts client and ruined the economy, they tried officially by passing a law that required nobility too reside within Britain but Harry simply ignored them and later told them too piss off, and then they tried outright abducting him in another magical governments jurisdiction... that ended quite horribly for the Order of the Phoenix. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, John Dawlish, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Gawain Robards, Proudfoot, Savage, and Arthur, Molly, Bill, Ron, Ginny, and Percy Weasley all came too try taking him by force... Harry slaughtered them all in a hatred fueled rage, using already extremely powerful battle magic, and utterly destroyed them... Harry decimated a government in the process. Afterwards, Harry was politely asked to leave America and Harry just sighed and left, returning to Britain and deciding too takeover... Harry mockingly announced the return of their Chosen One and announced that he was their new king since they wanted him back so damn bad. Naturally all the objectors were put to death. Harry went on to rule for nearly 500 years until Earth's life all died due to nuclear weapons being detonated by idiotic muggles despite Harry's on-going depopulation efforts. Harry was resigned too eternal torment and he accepted it calmly... Imagine Harry's surprise when he opened his eyes in Limbo once more, but this time it wasn't Albus Dumbledore waiting for him... "Hello Hadrian," Death said in amusement. "Death," Harry greeted stiffly. "As you can see, this isn't Hell, and you won't be seeing any sort of afterlife," Death said. "No eternal torment?" Harry asked in interest. "Not unless you count living for eternity," Death replied. "So it'll vary between joy and torment," Harry quipped. "Indeed. Hadrian you served my will in depopulating a planet nearing overpopulation and you just almost completely purged all of the useless elements... not predicting a closet nihilist gaining access to nuclear weapons was natural. I would like you too be reborn in another universe and involve yourself in spreading more death." Death said. "Tell me more, please include personal benefits too," Harry said, his interest piqued. "You will be born too a soon-to-be Dark Lord of the Sith, which are like Dark Wizards with plasma swords, and be descended from another Sith, who became an Emperor... you can gain much greater power, wealth, make yourself an emperor of a galaxy or more, you can control nukes, anti-matter bombs, planet destroying superweapons, and can learn too use the Force; what they call magic there, too destroy planets, solar systems, and possibly even galaxies if it strikes your fancy." Death replied, hooking Harry. "What do I have to do?" Harry asked. "Kill what doesn't work so that there is room for growth by successful races," Death replied. "I'll want too keep my power, ritual benefits, knowledge, memories, capabilities, and I'll want too mature into an identicle or greater penis size," Harry replied, amusing Death. "Mortals..." Death commented in exasperation. "Hindering you by weakening you doesn't suit my purposes... it would be like asking a surgeon too save their patient and then chaining them to a wall. All of that is easily done, but Force-sensitives can sense your using the Force to help them handle that monster in your pants so be very cautious." Death said, referring to a spell that made vaginas more stretchy and adaptable. "Everyone woman should know the joys of cervix stimulation," Harry added solemnly, causing Death too roll its eyes. "Anyway, your mother will be descended from another ancient Sith and your father will be the soon-to-be Dark Lord of the Sith," Death said. "Okay. So become an evil space wizard and kill a bunch of beings who are a waste of life and space." Harry said in summary. "Can I take my wealth stored in hammerspace?" Death sighed before answering in the affirmative. "Your ancestor will also find you soon enough and begin training you... and you'll need too hide your strength from the Jedi, Light Siders, and avoid being detected, recruited, and possibly brainwashed into serving a corrupt government and failed ideology." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you wouldn't be brainwashed but they would still try." "I'd slaughter their order and take their women as willing concubines or kill them too," Harry spat, despising self-righteous idiots of all types and having immense sexual urges... strangely Harry was still a great father despite that and his inner darkness and was nice to family. Line break-remove text and replace. 65 BBY. Being born while being aware was an uncomfortable experience for Harry, but Harry endured it in silence, while looking around at the room he was in... using his magic too monitor thoughts and halting a nurse from performing a midi-chlorian test that would expose him to the Jedi. Harry began draining useful knowledge from the minds of those within the room; learning the name of his father, Sheev Palpatine, updating his great medical knowledge, and learning what everyone had learned in school... this gave everyone a brief headache. "What will he be named?" the nurse asked. "Hadrian... Hadrian Palpatine," the mother replied before dying; the birth having taken too much out of her. "What will we do? The Palpatine family recently died out... all except for Sheev Palpatine." "We have too inform him that he has another family member," the other nurse said. They left to do exactly that, but unknown too them Palpatine had already been informed by his new Master, Hego Damask, also secretly known as Darth Plagueis. Plagueis was interested in seeing if Palpatine's son was as strong or even stronger than his father in the Force. One day later... Sheev Palpatine, though he went solely by his surname now, was annoyed. He didn't want to be a father, but he was interested in the possibility of his son being part of a Force-sensitive dynasty that used the Dark Side of the Force. Unknown to Palpatine, his Master was interested in something similar but with the boy being a back-up apprentice for Sidious... both were feeling Hadrian's strength in the Force by now. "Impressive," Hego murmured where only Sidious heard him. "Indeed... and he's a newborn," Palpatine agreed. "Mr. Palpatine," the nurse greeted. "We are glad that you could come so quickly. With the mother dead and her listing you as the childs father we had no choice but too contact you." "Understandable," Palpatine said. "Who is the mother? I've had numerous lovers." "Victoria Kim, a distance cousin of the Kim family," the nurse replied and Palpatine and Hego quickly tied them too the Jedi Initiate Ronhar Kim. "I'll leave you too meet your son." Palpatine and Hego entered the private room and were surprised too see a Force ghost watching Harry. "Ah," the spirit spoke. "You're the father." "Indeed and who are you?" Palpatine asked protectively, amusing the spirit. "His ancestor through his mother... I've gone by many names. Tenebrae, Vitiate, Valkorion, Sith Emperor... I mean no harm too young Hadrian. He's the last of my bloodline through my possession of Valkorion and has inherited my Force potential. But what are your plans for your son? Because disembodied or not, I'm still powerful enough too kill you both and the entire Jedi Order and I won't allow my last descendant to die." "Perhaps Hadrian could be Darth Sidious' apprentice..." Hego suggested. "He could be trained years from now." "Provide a place for him too train when he's able to walk and talk and I will begin instructing him in using the Force until he can be trained to use a lightsaber after you complete part of his fathers training. It will save you some time and effort..." Valkorion said. "Done," Palpatine agreed after his master nodded yes. "May I check his midi-chlorian count?" Hego asked. "I'm quite curious." Valkorion was indifferent and Palpatine simply nodded. Hego Damask withdrew a testing device like the Jedi used and pricked Hadrian's finger... getting flung into a wall for his efforts but still getting the blood sample; amusing Valkorion and Palpatine. "22,000..." Hego commented in awe. "Quite impressive. Higher than his fathers and Yoda's own counts." "Yes... he will make a fine Sith," Valkorion agreed, while planning too make sure that he was better than any Sith, Jedi, or Knight of Zakuul in terms of knowledge, power, and skill. None of them knew that Harry was aware; his mind wasn't accessible too them, but Harry would play their game and reap the benefits of their tuteledge so long as it benefitted him. Line break-remove text and replace. 52 BBY. Once Harry could walk and talk, Valkorion began teaching him how to wield the Force... it thankfully went pretty fast with skill imprints. Harry mastered Telekinesis, Telepathy, Tutaminis, Force Sense, Force Drain, Farsight, Mind Tricks, Clear Mind, Force Speed, Force Jump, Battlemind, Force stealth, empathy, Force deflection, pyrokinesis, breath control, Reduce injury, Mechu Macture, Protection bubble, Revitalize, Force Stun, Force Lightning, Force illusions, Alter Environment, Teleportation, and many other powers; Light and Dark. Harry also learned Sith Magic and Alchemy and would be continuing that training while learning more lightsaber combat from Darth Plagueis. Best of all, the Deathly Hallows guarded Harry against Dark Side degeneration... so Harry had remained attractive. Harry was trained in lightsaber combat by shades and had learned the Matukai, Stava, Tae-Jitsu, and the Echani martial arts. With Harry's father, Darth Sidious, having become focused on the political aspect of the Sith Grand Plan, Darth Plagueis had decided too finally involve himself in Hadrian's training while studying midi-chlorian manipulation and Harry had travelled to Aborah to begin his studies. "You've quadrupled your immense power in the past thirteen years, Hadrian," Plagueis stated, while observing Harry's red eyes and sensing his immense power. "My ancestor made sure that I applied myself to my studies... four hours of sleep is all that I'm allowed now, but I look forward to completely abandoning the practice of sleeping." Harry replied. "And how is your skill with a lightsaber?" Plagueis asked. "My technique and execution have been perfected, but I haven't been able too properly use it in combat. Droids are a poor substitute for a Sith or Jedi opponent." Plagueis nodded. "We'll start with a sparring session, but after you gain your Sith name... Emperor Valkorion, myself, and the Force have all agreed upon one... a rather fitting one given your extraordinary potential... Darth Potens for the extraordinary power that you will soon wield and already do." "Thank you, Darth Plagueis," Harry, or Darth Potens, replied. Plagueis nodded and ignited his lightsaber, with Potens doing the same. The two Sith Lords were invisible as they clashed, but Plagueis was surprised that Potens was faster than he was... his skill and efficiency was even better than his fathers, which was saying a lot, but despite the stalemate Plagueis still won the duel. "Very impressive, Potens," Plagueis said. "You could easily kill most Jedi Knights and Masters already. We will hone your skills against one and two opponents, but we lack the Sith too provide more opponents for you. Your father is training an assassin, a Zabrak named Maul, but he won't be a challenge for you; a proper Sith Lord." Harry nodded, but was annoyed by another cutting into his combat opportunities. "I don't mind performing assassinations for the Sith... I need too test myself." "I'll consider it and I will inform your father," Plagueis said. Harry spent the next seven years in intense training, sparring, and study... Harry or Potens dueled both Darth Plagueis and Sidious and won most duels, but could easily defeat them each in single combat by the time that he was twenty years old. Potens' greatest contribution was aiding Darth Plagueis in his research in manipulating the midi-chlorians and he was keeping up with Plagueis' own skill and had become and remained his equal in it. The Stark Hyperspace War was fought and Harry used the war too steal money from all those involved and Harry acquired quadrillions in wealth and some ship designs. Line break-remove text and replace. 42 BBY. The time had come for the Grand Experiment, an attempt too create the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy... which Harry was reluctant too attempt. "Are you sure that you don't want too just try enhancing our own powers too surpass a being of pure Force's theoretical potential?" Potens asked. "We can do both, Potens," Plagueis replied. Harry, or Potens, rather nodded. "Using the Battle meld to unite our actions should allow us too achieve the desired result; united in purpose and power we shall tip the balance of the Force too favor the Dark Side and create a being too recruit and use..." Plagueis spoke, fantasizing about the power that such a being would wield. And so began the Grand Experiment... Harry hated meditation, a thought that bled through and amused his father, Darth Sidious, and his mentor, Darth Plagueis. They tipped the balance of the Force and they grew arrogant... They tried enforcing their will upon the midi-chlorians of the galaxy and will a being into existence, pouring their malicious intent into waves through the Force to the countless midi-chlorians spread across the galaxy, but the Force grew silent and many of the animals in Plagueis' laboratory succumbed to horrifying diseases. After that it was a mad scrable to save each animal, but they failed and Plagueis just set the survivors free. "The Force has actively opposed our efforts," Plagueis stated. "Yes and in theory could have created a counter for us; one that could wipe out the Sith Order no matter our course of action. I suggest that we prepare contingencies for such an event and increase our spy network and influence too keep watch..." Neither Plagueis nor Sidious were convinced of the threat, but expanding influence was always good. "We have changed the balance of the Force and the Jedi Chosen One, while prophetic and therefore highly dubious, could possibly be born too offset our actions here." "We could corrupt them," Sidious replied. "We could kill them," Plagueis all but ordered. "Either way we would need to ensure that if they are born that they can't reproduce or form any attachments that could give them any training other than Sith training or lure them away from the Dark Side," Potens said, and his father agreed with him. "It would be safer too simply kill them," Plagueis said firmly. "Yes, but the Jedi would trust their Chosen One too defeat us and if they could be corrupted then the Jedi won't see the blade at their backs... we could always just kill them once they outlived their use too us as a precaution and even take their power for ourselves." Plagueis found that more agreeable, but he would still push for a Chosen One's death. "How did your experiment in midi-chlorian manipulation go, Potens?" Sidious asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but a midi-chlorian count test will show the results..." Potens replied, and 11-4D tested his blood... "Your midi-chlorian count is 25,000," 11-4D reported, shocking Plagueis and Sidious. "I hope too eventually raise it up to 30,000 or higher," Harry or Potens said, inducing some fear in his father. "Must you travel into the Unknown Regions?" Sidious asked. "Yes, it's an opportunity that I can't pass up. Once we have control of the Republic and I have control of the Unknown Regions the Sith will fully control the Galaxy; a feat that none have ever matched. Plus I need the military, governance, nation-building, and economics experience. I'll also be killing trillions or more of any undesireable species and focusing on useful, human-like, or beautiful species." Potens replied. "You could die and deprive me of my heir to House Palpatine," Sidious pointed out. "I won't die and I'll return within eight years at most. I have foreseen that and I will only involve myself when required and I'll mostly be learning from deceased Force-users and building an empire. It'll actually be quite easy with the methods that I'll be using." Potens replied. "Wipe out the Sorcerers of Rhand on your way back," Plagueis added. "Sure. I might try recruiting some into my powerbase as seers though." Potens replied, and neither of the elder Sith Lords cared that much. Line break-remove text and replace. Using his clones, droids, the Force, the repaired Star Forge, and Valkorion's secret weapon stashes, Harry began his 'conquest' with the Lehon system... it was very easy given that all Harry had too do was claim it, but Harry also took Zakuul and assigned clones too begin occupying, rebuilding, and defending the planet. The Rakatan Archipelago was conquered next with Harry actually killing a few thousand Rakata who had attacked his newly established bases. Harry wiped out the Killik's and reanimated them all as undead soldiers, conquered the O'reen's, Anarrian's, Altiri, Arized, Grysk, Lugubraa, Croke Reach, Troukree, Stromma, Giaca, Shorak; awarding the rulership of Giaca to Shorak, conquered Shikitari, the Nagai, the Tofs, the Vagaari Empire, and the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium. Harry wiped out the Ebruchi; taking their wealth, Lugubraa, Nebalite, the Guardians; taking their technology, the Quesoth, Shikitari, Vagaari, Ssi-ruu, and the Pineath. Each conquered or cleansed planet had a Star Fortress; a modernized design, placed over it. The Chiss Ascendancy was negotiated with; they would never accept domination from outsiders and Harry didn't want continuous rebellion and warfare at his flank, so they both signed a pact of non-aggression and mutual aid against common enemies. Harry could have simply wiped out their entire species, but using the Chiss as a buffer force against any enemies had its perks too. A strange race called the Yuuzhan Vong died due too Valkorion's plot born of a vision of their arrival and Harry was able too acquire a lot of useful technology ideas from their organic technology. Apart from military conquest, empire building, and governance Harry had continued learning about the Force... Darth Revan, Darth Traya, Freedon Nadd, Arca Jeth, Jaric Kaedan, Fulminiss, Ludo Kressh, Naga Sadow, and even Marka Ragnos had been teaching him while in shade form. Surprisingly only the Jedi and the enemies of his ancestor tried refusing and irritated him. It was the Sorcerers of Rhand that were irritating him right now, though... Harry had led the purge of their damnable order and only those on the planet Rhand still remained living... and as Harry annihilated the door to their headquarters with hellfire he placated himself that they would all soon be dead. Once Harry entered their temple, he ripped their life-force, souls, and strength in the Force from them all; killing them all in an instant and proceeding to where they kept artifacts, scrolls, and other items of interest while assimilating the absorbed knowledge, skill, and Force power. Harry acquired a useful Force power called Darksight; limited reality manipulation and the ability too see the future. The Nihil Retreat and Perann Nebula were his now, though, and Hadrian Palpatine was now the Emperor of the New Eternal Empire despite the empire being a secret due too liberal usage of the Force. Harry had an empire that was charted and mapped, had hyperspace routes planned out and well-defended, Hyperwave transceivers for communication were established separate from the Republic's system, and Subspace transceivers for another method of communication. It only took Harry seven years, intense effort and all with zero sleep, and running the Star Forge and his undead and droid armies almost constantly. The Knights of Zakuul were rebuilt and at 500 strong, Harry had used skill imprints and time manipulation liberally too get them up too standard... they were trained by Arcann and Senya Tirall and bound so that they couldn't betray Harry or his family. After having a vision of several opportunities to exploit, Harry decided too return to the Republic... alone. "Emperor Potens," a councilor objected. "Please take some of the Knights of Zakuul with you at least." "No. They need to continue training new knights and refining their own skills and no one within the Republic knows of my status except my father and mentor. Those numbers would give the secret away and draw attention to my actions here and there... until we have the numbers, resources, and soldiers too defeat the Republic and the Jedi we can't reveal ourselves to them." Harry, or Emperor Potens, as he was known to the Empire said. "We are mere decades away. I require only patience until my allies within the Republic are ready and can take control of it for us." "You wish for us too continue consolidating the empire's power and preparing it for a possible Republic and Jedi attack, while you run off to the Republic to play Sith Lord?" Snoke, the councilor for Ancient Knowledge commented in derision. Potens gave Snoke a look and following the Force's guidance, he levitated Snoke up from his seat and then consumed his soul while stripping him of his strength in the Force. Snoke's horribly deformed body was disintegrated moments later and Potens was overwhelmed by a sense of contentment from the Force. "Arrogant and ugly bastard," Potens spat in distaste as he took knowledge directly from Snoke's soul. "Ah, he hoped too usurp me or my offspring or guide my powerful bloodline to its full potential all while benefitting from our work." Potens commented with scorn before beginning to break down Snoke's soul completely into nothing. "Pity that he doesn't have a family too be wiped out." After appointing Snoke's replacement and handling some other business, Harry departed Zakuul for Coruscant.